Bark bark!
by Kitty Cat Sume
Summary: A different story of the troubles in the Mushroom Kingdom, told by one of the games most classic, lovable characters. BowserxOC BowserXPeach One sided. PeachXMario LuigiXDaisy. Rated T for bad Language from Bowser later on, and for violence. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

KittyCatSume: Well, here's another fun attempt to make a story. Luigi: Lets-a-go!

- - -

Description: A different look at the series. Bowser, the typical antagonist, has kidnapped the princess? Wrong, it's Sunday, not Thursday. A look at the typical life of King Koopa through a _completely_ different point of view.

- - -

The typical story is boring. Bowser kidnaps a princess, and a plumber (in love with the princess) rescues her while risking his life. Tepid. Tepid, tepid, tepid…

- - -

Chapter 1 (Chains broken.)

- - -

The sound of chattering chains filled the air of this seemingly peaceful place. Barks resembling that of a dog and the cry for help by a frightened creature running away. Evanescent sights of colorful flowers with eyes, a blocking levitating in mid-air, adorned with a question mark, a castle in the distance. More clattering of a chain. Such an unfitting sound in this seemingly peaceful area.

Bark bark! Those sounds again… another scream for help? Ah, look! A beautiful little butterfly! BARK BARK!

Okay, what the heck…? A sound of a scream as a peaceful butterfly passes by? More chains clattering?

CHOMP!

"AH! My camera! Dang monster!"

Huh? Is that who I think it is passing by on a cloud? What a lovely sight.

As a heavy camera, somehow attached by a small broken string, hits the ground, the barking ensues. Bark bark! Bark bark! A huge circular creature bearing dangerously sharp teeth and circular eyes rushes in for the attack. Poor little camera. Too bad Chain Chomps hate cameras.

"Ow, that almost hurt my teeth… Drat, metal tastes horrible!"

… Hold on a second, where did that girl come from? Somehow, in place of the Chain Chomp, is that a… girl…? Just over five feet, the most noticeable object on this girl was a hat that somehow resembled the monster that was there just a few seconds ago. Messy silver hair streamed down the girlish shoulders, stopping abruptly after. The girl dressed lightly, a black tank top stopping mid-stomach and a black skirt reaching mid-knees. Black boots as well.

Ah, and another noticeable thing, she wore black gloves that seemed to be connected to much larger chains, all connecting to a concrete wall behind her.

"Geez, it's hot out…" The girl whined. Well she was the one wearing all black clothing.

"Quiet Marisa!" a squeaky voice sounded. From where…? Oh, a goomba,

"YOU be quiet, or I'll chomp on YOU, next!" the girl retorted, giving a pout. Just to make a point, the girl pulled at the chains. More clattering sounds arose, making the poor little goomba jump and run right away. Laughter was undeniable, and not worth mentioning.

As the little Goomba stated, the strange girl's name was, indeed, Marisa. Marisa Melody Chomp. Hmm, that last name of hers sounds awfully familiar. Beep brown eyes stared at the usual scenery.

So, maybe there was a bit more explaining to do. Everyone knows the usual story. Heck, it's been around for twenty years. Many years ago, days like today were a rarity, and people like Marisa, who seems very familiar to a Chain Chomp, were a commodity. As the common phrase goes: the world is ruled by its inhabitants. Many years ago, there were no kingdoms, only tribes. Hundreds of thousands of tribes, and the humans that would often outlive the others. And then, the Koopa Kingdom took control, and enslaved hundreds of tribes. These horrible creatures were humans who obtained the special ability oh so famous today. They were so feared that the Toad tribe, the fifth biggest tribe, band together with the humans and formed the Mushroom Kingdom.

This recent Koopa king is no different. No he is different, he's ten times worse than the Koopa Kingdom of old.

And… has he been standing right in front of me this whole time…?

"Chompy, how many times have I warned you not to torment the Goomba?"

Marisa jumped, instantly backing up to the cement wall.

"B-B-B-Bowser!"

Speak of the devil. Standing a tall 6 feet, the great and powerful Koopa king stood himself. Fiery red hair, slightly messed up shaped the face of our typical antagonist. Horns peaked out from behind his ears. Across his neck, and both wrists, was a spiked belt. The typical green sleeveless shirt, black pants and brown boots. Oh, and a spiked shell worn like a backpack, that's a typical thing… for Bowser anyway.

"Excuse me, Chompy?" Bowser said. He used that… tone. The one that simply screams death for the recipient. Piercing red eyes glare into those of Chompy, which was Marisa's knickname.

Marisa jumped again, trying to back away further, failing horribly. "I-I me-mean Y-you-your majesty!" Marisa instantly blurted out, already cringing in fear. That tone of his always got to her.

Bowser smirked. "Good, Chompy."

Marisa's cringing at least slowed down. Bowser thought nothing of her fear and approached the cement wall, removing the chains as the girl watched with widened eyes.

Drat. Today was Thursday. "By now the Princess must be _greeting_ my other servants by now." Very typical saying from him.

It's been like this ever since Koopa-dono got into power. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach Toadstool, is a very beautiful one indeed. It seems like Bowser is very much in love with her. But someone always gets in the way, another human (with an almost inhumane jumping ability). Bowser never really succeeds in approaching Peach peacefully, so he must always kidnap her. It almost seems odd how he must kidnap her, and not just talk with her. But that other human is also in love with Peach. Its makes the situation ten times worse.

But that's the typical schedule. By now, after explaining that, Bowser has grown quite impatient. He has already started to walk off, and Marisa almost fell. Spacing off was a bad idea. Bowser tugged on the chains, pulling her down to the ground successfully. "Chompy-chan, hurry up."

Sigh. Typical Thursday. "Hai hai." The girl said. And just like that, the girl's hat grew to the big size of a typical Chain Chomp, the girl's body sinking into it like the Chain Chomp was made of liquid. It was a strange situation.

Once again, barking, and the tangling of chains arose as the last thin Marisa could remember for the next three hours. True, she was a human with a special ability, too. But you just saw what it was, so there's no need to explain it. Typically, she would be awake as the creature, and remember every second of being a Chain Chomp. But for some reason, Bowser didn't like that part, he made her lose consciousness while controlling the Chain Chomp part of her himself.

I really didn't know why he would do that, though. But for now, I'll let it be and slip into this sleep state for a while.

It's not like I have a choice in the matter. I'm just a servant as far as is concerned…

- - -

Hurray! The first chapter already done! Please read and review! I always appreciate it! And maybe some suggestion on what to include in the story would be cool.

The Mario series is owned by Nintendo. Marisa is my fan-made character based on Chain Chomp from the Mario series.

_*Author's notes. For those not fluent in Japanese, I apologize, I like using the language._

_Koopa-**dono**: The –dono is just a show of respect._

_Chompy-**Chan**: Usually said to girls or children younger than ones self. A very typical thing to say to someone close to you._

_"**Hai hai**." In Japanese it means "Yes, yes." Or "Yeah yeah." Just saying "Hai would mean. "Yes."_


	2. The evil that I'm used to

KittyCatSume: Wow, I really do procrastinat a lot! Well, I suppose that's alright. The first chapter was really short, so the next ones will be longer.

Luigi: Lets-a-go!

- - -

Chapter 2 (Evil that I'm used to.)

- - -

(Marisa's POV.)

So, life is the same as always. Go on patrol, be used as a pawn in Bowser's plans, and wake up the next day with a clear conscious; repeating the whole process over and over again. But the calendar was wrong again, I see, It was already Saturday? That can't be right.

"The Shyguys are really getting lazy, aren't they?" I say, combing through my tangled hair. Huh, I'm back in my pajamas already…? Oh well.

(3rd POV.)

Getting up, Marisa quickly walked over to the bland calendar hanging on the wall. This calendar was really bland… And boring. Oh, and look! Little Kammy Koopa is the picture for this month! How annoying. Typically, Marisa didn't like any of the Koopalings. It just meant more Bowsers! But at least Bowser Jr. was tolerable. Give the kid some Ice Cream and he loves you forever. So typical. This castle is getting so bori-

"Are you awake Marisa?"

A Shyguy. Great, Marisa can complain about the calendar.

"Yup. And the door's unlocked, I think."

The door opened after that. Like usual. Marisa put her hands on her hips. "Shyguy, what's with the calendar? It says that it's Saturday!"

The Shyguy tilted his head. "Isn't that the right date though? Saturday the 22nd?" _What an annoying voice_ Marisa thought.

Marisa shook her head in annoyance. "How am I supposed to know? Bowser erases my memory each time he kidnaps Princess Toadstool, don't you remember."

"Yeah, you've been asleep for days. Princess Toadstool has been rescued already!" Shyguy said. Apparently, he didn't feel very safe around Marisa. Like he was afraid of her. Marisa could have laughed, but there was no time.

Marisa shrugged. "Oh well. It's the typical schedule." Marisa said, barely even listening to him. _… Wait._ "I've been asleep for days?" Marisa gave a glare at the little creature. "Why?"

Shyguy jumped. Cringing, he muttered out, "W-well, Mario! H-he!"

"He **what**? Speak up already."

Shyguy backed away. "H-he used a Starman on you! M-magikoopa's the one that sent you back to the keep!"

Marisa gave a sigh, and shrugged it off as if she didn't just try to scare the Shyguy to death. Which, she did, but she wouldn't be annoyed so easily. It was all a game. "That explains it. Fine, go away, I'm going to get dressed!" Marisa said, shooing the Shyguy away. Sure she was rude to him, but that was because he was like the other creatures in this castle. In truth, beside Bowser and herself, there were no humans living in the castle. And in this day and age, the humans were above all others. So Marisa didn't feel obligated to be nicer to the other creatures.

They actually liked working under that idiotic Koopa king. They were nothing like her, who was like a prisoner to him. She was perhaps a slave, if you wanted to get that technical.

And, as usual, the Shyguy darted out of the room, afraid for his life.

Marisa glanced at the calendar once again. Saturday the 22nd. According to the usual schedule, it was the castle cleaning day for everyone that wasn't human. A day off for herself and Bowser. Yipee. Might as well get dressed.

-

So, the Shyguys were busy cleaning the floors, the Goombas handled the walls, and the Koopa Troopas were busy doing both. Chaos ensues, enough said.

As random fights would break out every once and a while, Marisa decided, heck, it's time for breakfast! And entering the dining hall, who was there? Lazy Bowser, stuffing his face! The man glanced up from his full plate of food, simply glaring at Marisa while he continued to eat.

Marisa gave a smirk. "Isn't this a sight. The Koopa king with his face practically caked with food." Marisa mumbled quietly, before taking a seat in a faraway table. As usual, a Shyguy stationed in the kitchen approached the girl. "The usual?" he asked her. Of course the usual was French toast with a side of bacon and hash browns.

"Nah, no bacon today." Marisa said, glancing back over at Bowser. He must have slightly heard what Marisa said, he seemed angry… slightly more than usual… and he wiped his face off at a high speed. If he wasn't in such a bad mood, Marisa would have no choice but to laugh at him. But he was upset. Slamming his fist on the table ended any idea of laughing at him.

"My head hurts. Get medicine." He says in a dark tone. A dark _angry_ tone.

So, giving a sigh, Marisa got up from her seat. "Hai hai." Marisa says. Rushing to the clinic and back in enough time to not make Bowser even more upset was no easy feat. But on to more fun things, Marisa grabbed the liquid Mushroom-ol, noticing that there was only one bottle of it left in the clinic. Marisa still had no clue why the clinic was even used. Thanks to Bowser Jr., there was an uncountable number of each and every species of Bowser's minions… Including Chain Chomps…

Marisa still had no idea why Bowser even kept her around the castle. She had an inhuman ability of transforming into a Chain Chomp, but she always thought that her being a human and not a mindless dog-like monster (With lovely sharp teeth!) was a weakness. Walking back to the kitchen, it seemed completely opposite of what Marisa saw earlier. Bowser was sitting straight up in his chair, eating like a king should.

Okay, now Marisa had to hold back laughter. _Now! Don't think about it Marisa! _She thought to herself as she walked over to the table, already pouring the necessary dosage for Bowser. She stayed silent as she then set the mini cup down at the table.

Darn Bowser… now her food's done and starting to get cold. But Marisa noticed something else…_ Was Bowser's cheeks a little red? Come to think about it, his voice was kind of scratchy before._ Without really thinking, Marisa put her hand on his forehead, surprised at how warm it was.

Big mistake.

Bowser immediately grabbed the girl's hand, pushing her away, completely to the floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

Marisa didn't think much about herself being pushed to the floor. Except that her foot was starting to hurt a little.

"Well?" Bowser yelled, and by raising his voice, other creatures started to look into the room. But Marisa stood back up, her fear about as limited as how much she was thinking right about now.

"You've got a high fever!" Marisa yelled back. Hold on a second…Marisa yelled back at him.

Bowser looked uncaring. Simply picking up a very expensive crystal wine glass, filled to the brim with a white wine, He didn't even care. "So what?"

Marisa slammed her fists on the table. "So what? You… you BAKA!"

And just with that one word, that expensive wine glass was in little pieces. How dare she call the great Koopa King an … an idiot! Instantly getting up, Bowser did what he did best: let his anger get the better of him. He punched Marisa. Yes, he actually formed a fist and punched her in the face, knocking her back to her feet, but not unconscious.

Sure, Bowser had threatened to hurt her more than just a few times, but he actually did it this time. After a rather awkward silent moment of just staying there, still on the ground, Marisa got up slowly, instantly turning her back on the idiot, as she had called him.

Why only now did Marisa start thinking again? Oh, here's a good idea, get away from Bowser for a little bit. Now that was a good idea.

So, still a little wobbly at first, Marisa did just that, and left the still slightly ticked off Bowser there. And when he was out of his sight, finally took her anger out on a random Goomba. She kicked it right into the lava outside of the open window. Bye bye Gooma!

… Oh drat, she didn't even eat her food. Oh well.

- - -

KittyCatSume: Well, there's chapter two! Wow, so violent Bowser! Anyway, some japanese words used in this chapter was **Baka**, and stated later, means an idiot, a fool, or someone stupid. So, that's about it! Please R&R everyone! See you!


	3. Anger and Understanding

Kitty: I'm back… With more Chain Chomp fun!

Anger and Understanding

---

Marisa slammed her door closed almost instantly, not noticing the poor trapped Shy Guy trying to run away. His little foot had gotten stuck in the door jam, which REALLY hurt. But Marisa wouldn't show any care or remorse. Holding the still reddened cheek, which now seemed to be bruising, Marisa plopped down on her bed, which seemed so comfy at the time. Unfortunately, her mind was far from thinking about comfort or discomfort.

Here's the easiest explanation: Marisa was SEVERELY ticked off! Not just a little mad, but SERIOUSLY mad! Bowser made a complete fool of her, and actually had the gall to hit her. She was about to throw Bob-ombs into depths of the Keep if Bowser didn't apologize, and even then she wouldn't be satisfied! Since when was Bowser such a jerk!

Sure, he was usually a jerk outside the castle, but inside this castle… He was different. Kinder. (Compared to how he is outside. Saying he's still a jerk would be an understatement.) And he doesn't usually act that way to Marisa.

Just thinking about didn't help. The girl instantly gripped her soft black laced satin-covered pillow, and threw it at the wall… No, more like fast-pitched it to the "wall," Which was, ironically, right at the spot of a sharp spike, that was part of the decoration that must have just been added. It's easy to say that that pillow's completely destroyed.

And to make matters worse, Marisa stomped up to the impaled pillow, casually slid it off the spike, and proceeded to tear it to shreds in a matter of seconds. Heck, they don't call her Chompy for nothing! Still not satisfied, Marisa tore the spiked decoration off of the wall and straight into the carpet. (It went through the floor to, ironically, skewer a paratroopa on the floor below. Moral of the story: Don't trust any angry chompy with sharp objects.)

Gasping for breath, Marisa grabbed the remains of the poor pillow and walked over to the door, finally noticing the Shy Guy. Poor thing was now writhing in pain, on top of being completely terrified by Marisa's _tantrum_.

Well, Marisa was starting to cool down, perhaps enough to be a little merciful? Opening the door widely, Shy guy fell to the ground before getting back in a split second, bowing in respect for Marisa. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank y-" SLAM! Marisa smacked Shy Guy back to the ground with the pillow remains, barely conscious …No, definitely not merciful.

Walking away, Marisa added. "And get me another pillow, pronto. Silk this time."

- - -

It was a couple of hours later before Marisa even got close to calming down. She spent that time in the area where the other Chain Chomps were, playing a little game she made up a few years back. It's a little thing called Chomp curling… And she was still bad at it.

Giving an exhausted sigh, Marisa Situated herself back in the corner. It was a nice carpeted area, and in almost an instant, Chomplings were on all sides of her, rubbing against her sides lovingly and giving out a happy panting. Marisa couldn't help but smile; it couldn't be helped.

A bit of stifled talking could be heard from the outside, but not much. Marisa didn't think of it much and just continued watching the Chain Chomps frolicking around the big room. And, suddenly…

The door slammed open; this time it was by MagiKoopa, probably there to feed the Chomps. Marisa glared at the creature, who simply glared back before attending to his duty. Marisa shrugged, letting go of the matter as soon as the Chomplings jumped to instantly gobble up the hypothetically delicious food. There was no stopping a hungry Chompling, but they were treated well and with much higher respect than other lower creatures. Marisa didn't complain much.

Heading to the door once again, Marisa could easily hear MagiKoopa mumbling to himself about the now very apparent blue bruise on Marisa's face, special delivery from the Koopa King himself. Marisa never really felt like caring too much for gossip about her. Gossip was lame, that's all there was to it.

After all, gossip was what got her here all those years ago…

[Flashback time! Yahoo! Let's-a-go! ]

"Did you hear about that Chomp girl?" "Yeah, that freak?"

Yeah, that was just the typical kind of conversation starter, it was heard almost everywhere. Everytime someone would walk to the store, and meet up with even a complete stranger passing by, that was the typical conversation. Even in one of the most peaceful towns, Marrymore. It was here that Marisa Melody Chomp spent the first seven years of her life. Here pure silver hair was a commodity along the happy streets of Marrymore.

But while so many enjoyed their bliss either in the five-star hotel or the wedding chapel, Marisa could never spend one moment completely alone. There was always someone with her, whether it was her mother, Karin, or one of the townspeople, either watching her like a hawk or talking up a storm.

Karin, or by her maiden name, Karin Kidei, was a lovely young woman with jet black hair and brown eyes, who stood a tall 6' 2'' at the age of 43. Karin worked at the chapel as an assistant to the professional (and famous) chefs of that time. Karin was exceedingly kind, but a bit slow and spacey.

As for Marisa, who was seven at the time, she was a short and skinny child. Her hair was a little shorter than usual that day, since her mother always messed up her haircuts. She often wore a clean white sleeveless dress and sandals, simple clothing, really. The girl inherited those piercing brown eyes from her mother, but in her childhood, there was always a golden gleam in her eyes. Her hair color and most of her attitude came from her father. Unfortunately, neither had seen him since Marisa's birth.

That special ability of hers came from her father's side, as well.

Today Marisa had to have one of her least favorite attendants with her that day. He was just a Toad, but once he started talking, he never stopped. Marisa would always end up with a headache by the end of the day, and she would never have any kind of fun.

Let's call this Toad something fun, how about Arbitrary?

Anyway, Arbitrary was discussing about how the grass wasn't perfectly green today. Marisa, as always, ignored it. For one, it was the fall, the grass shouldn't be perfectly green after the very dry summer, and for two: who cares? Of course, saying any one of those comments would constitute "SILENCE!" from Arbitrary. Well, saying anything would result to that. As they were walking by the Marrymore Chapel, Marisa wanted to run in and hide in Chef Torte's kitchen, where her mother would feed her cookies while she worked. But _technically_, that wasn't allowed, And Arbitrary would explode in a pit of scornful lectures if Marisa did that in his company.

Geez, Marisa just had no luck today. So, Marisa and Arbitrary, with as bored as Marisa was, went to the nice café. Yeah, it was anything but nice… NO place there was _nice!_ They had top class coffee and tea, and really nice snacks, that was true. The problem was the people. Ever since Marrymore became Mushroom Kingdom Territory, Goombas, Troopas, multiple others in the Koopa clan visit. And today the café was full of them, all talking and chattering away.

It disgusted Marisa. The Mushroom Kingdom was so pacifistic. There were barely any guards in town at all. They just let them have tea and coffee here without a care in the world. And what were they typically talking about? Redundant miscellaneous garbage about everyone else! Spreading rumors, or sometimes even telling the truth, it was all garage! Marisa hated it.

So, once again, Arbitrary was ranting on about nothing, this time about how the coffee wasn't brewed to perfection after only ten seconds. Seriously, who cares!

Marisa put her head down on the table, trying to ignore him once again.

For once… Why can't something be good once in a while…

[Flashback over, Cliffhanger!]

"Marisa…"

"…"

"Marisa…?"

"…"

"**Marisa!**"

The girl jumped. She was standing in front of the door to the Chomp pen, still. MagiKoopa was waiting behind her, trying to get out of the room. Turning around, Marisa crossed her arms, but didn't say anything. She preferred death glares and angry silence. That always worked better. Turning back around, she opened the door and was about to let stingy MagiKoopa out first..

About to…

Remembering she was still angry, she grabbed MagiKoopa's cloak as he was in the doorframe. "Don't ever make me jump." Marisa said, rather calmly, before pushing him back in the room. But not just anywhere in the room…

She pushed him into the Chompling's food pan. Marisa gave a smirk as the Chomplings barked with an odd happiness.

Marisa flipped her hair as she closed and locked the door behind her, and then stood there as Koopa screams erupted from the room.

"Good Chomplings. Enjoy your treat!"

- - -

Kitty: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry its taken me forever to update, to those who wanted to read the next chapter. I finally got this chapter done, thank goodness. Yay, I love playing with words... Arbitrary… Anyway, please read and review if you want to!


End file.
